Sleepless Untold III: Millenniumskind
Kapitel 1: Das Millennium beginnt Allmählich verstehe ich ihn. Mein anderes Ich. Die mörderische Seite in mir. Es kann so befreiend sein, dem Tier in sich nachzugeben. Den Druck der Seele auf gewaltsamer Ebene abzulassen. Noch besser ist es, dass man bekannt und gefürchtet ist. Dieses Land steht bereits in Flammen. In Flammen ihrer eigenen Angst. Sie fürchten uns. Mein Alter Ego und mich. Wir sind die Krankheit, die diese Welt befallen hat. Das Übel, dass über die Menschheit gekommen ist. Wir sind Sleepless.. Mit selbstsicheren Schritten betrete ich das vor mir liegende Haus. Diese kühle Nacht eignet sich besonders gut für mein Vorhaben. Kalter, heftiger Regen prasselt auf die Straßen nieder. Das Haus ist angeblich verlassen. Meine Informationen besagen etwas anderes. Hier haust eine Gestalt, die für unsere Ziele mehr als nur nützlich sein wird. Geld regelt alles. Jeder auf dieser Welt hat seinen Preis. "Sei nicht zu selbstsicher. Es sind schon mächtigere dadurch gefallen.", tadelt mich mein Alter Ego, Raphael. Der eigentliche Sleepless. Seit uns dieser ominöse Proxy vertauscht hat, hat meine mörderische Seite die Position eines Mentors eingenommen. Ich nicke stumm. Geräusche würden mein Vorhaben womöglich vereiteln. Es ist stockfinster. Mit einem Klick, schalte ich meine Taschenlampe ein. Die Informantin sagte mir, dass mein Ziel blind sei. Dann wird es wohl keine Probleme wegen dem Licht geben. "Denk dran. Fällt ein Sinn des Menschen aus, schärfen sich die anderen.", spricht Raphael in meinem Kopf. Stimmt. Der dünne Lichtkegel der Taschenlampe verschafft mir zwar keine perfekte Sicht, aber immerhin besser als nichts. Jetzt hätte ich gerne die Augen meines anderen Ichs. Mit denen er im Dunkeln sehen kann, wie eine Katze. Ich befinde mich in einen heruntergekommenen, dünnen Flur, dessen Ende nicht absehbar ist. Das Haus war einmal ein Jugendwohnheim. Dritte Tür links. Nach einer Falltür am Boden suchen. Meine Schritte werden vorsichtiger und schleichen über den dreckigen Holzboden. Die unbarmherzige Zeit hat diesem Ort nicht gerade gut getan. Der Strahl meiner Taschenlampe streift die Wände, deren ehemalige Farbe abzublättern scheint. Trostloser Ort. Nach ein paar Schritten bin ich an der dritten Tür links angekommen. Eine schäbig wirkende Holztür, deren silberne Klinke lose am Schloss hängt. Sachte lege ich meine Hände an das, was einmal eine solide Tür war. Sie lässt sich ohne Mühe öffnen. Meine Schritte werden, wenn überhaupt möglich, noch sachter. Eine Falltür. Wo zum Teufel ist diese Falltür? Langsam lasse ich den Strahl meiner Taschenlampe über den staubigen Boden gleiten. Da ist nichts! "Sieh richtig hin. Eine Unebenheit am Boden. Eine Stelle, die sich vom restlichen Holz abhebt.", sagt Raphael ungeduldig. Ich seufze, als ich auf jedes noch so winzige Detail zu achten beginne. Tatsache! Kurz vor der rechten Wand ist eine Unebenheit im Boden zu sehen. Vorsichtigen Schrittes begebe ich mich dort hin. Ich gehe auf die Knie und beginne die Stelle mit einer Hand zu betasten, während ich in der Anderen die grelle Taschenlampe halte. Ein Spalt. Gerade einmal so breit, dass ich meine gestreckte Hand durchquetschen kann. Mein Herz macht einen Sprung. Gleich sind wir bei dem, der uns zu diesem Proxy bringen kann. Gut, dass man sich auf Vergo und seine Kontakte verlassen kann. Als Belohnung dafür, dass ich ihm bei einem "kleinen Lieferproblem" ausgeholfen habe, hat er mir die Informantin beschafft. "Bleib bei der Sache, Lars!", unterbricht mein anderes Ich meine Gedanken. "Ist ja gut.", flüstere ich genervt und kann nun greifen. Mit einem Ruck, öffne ich die Falltür. Überraschend leise. Eine klobige Holzleiter kommt zum Vorschein. Ich lächele kurz, bevor ich so vorsichtig wie möglich diese Leiter hinuntersteige. Ich klettere nicht lange. Die Luft wird staubiger. Krampfhaft versuche ich nicht zu husten. Gut, dass ich keine Stauballergie habe.. Ich stehe in einem überraschend großen Raum. Leise kann ich ruhiges Atmen aus einer Ecke hören. Meine Taschenlampe schwenkt in die Richtung des Geräusches. Dort, auf einer Matratze, liegt ein alter, schlafender Mann. Mit sanften Schritten bewege ich mich auf jenen zu. Seine Haut sieht seltsam eingefallen aus. Die Haare sind ihm ausgegangen und die Lumpen, die man kaum mehr als "Klamotten" bezeichnen kann, haben sicherlich auch schon bessere Tage gesehen. "Wecke ihn!", fordert Raphael begierig. Er will unbedingt wieder tauschen. Kann ich ihm nicht verübeln. Ich bin auch lieber wieder in seinem Kopf. Ich hole mit meinem Fuß aus, um den Kerl mit einem Tritt unsanft zu wecken. "Das wird nicht nötig sein, Lars.", beginnt der alte Mann mit zittriger Stimme zu sprechen. Ich erschrecke so stark, dass ich fast mein Gleichgewicht verliere. Der Alte setzt sich auf. "Woher-" "Weiß ich, wie du heißt? Ganz einfach.", unterbricht mich der Kerl und setzt sich mühselig auf. "Der, auf den ihr es abgesehen habt, hat es mir eben gerade gesagt.", beendet er seinen Satz. Strahle ihm mit der Taschenlampe direkt ins Gesicht. Seine Augen zeigen ein milchiges weiß. Er ist tatsächlich blind. "Dann kann er sicherlich auch sagen, wo wir ihn finden. Prügel es zur Not aus ihm heraus!", sagt Raphael kalt. Ich nicke stumm. "Auch das wird nicht nötig sein, Sleepless. Er ist hier.", antwortet der Alte auf Raphaels Stimme, die eigentlich nur ich hören sollte. Was zum Teufel ist er!? Ich hebe meine Augenbraue. "Ach ja? Und wo genau bedeutet für dich..."Hier"?", gebe ich kühl zurück. "Direkt hinter euch.", erwidert eine glatte, ölige Stimme hinter mir. Ich wirbel erschrocken um. Währenddessen erstrahlt das Zimmer in einem so hellen Licht, dass meine ans dunkel gewöhnten Augen augenblicklich zu schmerzen beginnen. Ein schmerzhaftes Keuchen entweicht mir. Einige Momente brauchen meine Augen, um sich an die veränderten Lichtverhältnisse zu gewöhnen. Als ich wieder klar schauen kann, erkenne ich eine seltsame Gestalt, die entspannt an einer Wand lehnt. Der Raum hat sich verändert. Es ist nicht mehr der staubige Raum. Eher ein vollkommen weißer, steriler Raum, dessen Boden, Wände und Decke aus Kacheln besteht. Wie zum Teufel... "Verschwende keine Gedanken mit unnützen Fragen. Konzentriere dich aufs Wesentliche, Lusche!", brüllt Raphael in meinem Kopf wütend. Was würde ich nur ohne den Mistkerl tun. Neugierig mustere ich die mysteriöse Gestalt. Sein hellhäutiges Gesicht ist von einer diagonal verlaufenden Kreuznarbe verunstaltet. Schwarze, lange Haare, die ihm teilweise ins Gesicht fallen. Er ist nicht älter als die anderen Proxys, gegen die mein anderes ich gekämpft hat. Er trägt eine grüne Robe, auf der ein violettes Auge abgebildet ist. Das eklige daran ist, dass sich die Iris samt Pupille hin und her zu bewegen scheint. Seine weißen Augen fixieren mich und sein Mund formt ein breites Grinsen. "Mein Name ist Millennium.", stellt sich der jugendlich aussehende Proxy vor. Das ist also mein Ziel. Der Kerl, der Raphael und mich vertauscht hat. Millennium nickt lächelnd und als ich nur kurz blinzele, ist er verschwunden. "Weißt du, Sleepless.", beginnt er direkt hinter mir stehend. Seine glatte, kalte Stimme jagt mir eine Gänsehaut über den Körper. "Wenn es nach meinem Meister geht, wärst du jetzt bereits tot. Doch wo liegt der Spaß daran? Ich mach dir ein Angebot.", beendet er den Satz amüsiert. Ich wirbel um und schaue in seine arrogante Fresse. Blitzschnell packe ich seinen Hals. Körperkontakt. Gleich kann er nichts mehr tun! Ich grinse breit. "Wir sind nicht interessiert!", brülle ich ihn an. Mein Herz setzt für einen Moment aus. "Tz Tz Tz. Lass mich doch erst einmal reden. Also. Ich tausche euch wieder und ihr müsst nichts weiter tun, als die Informantin, die euch auf mich angesetzt hat, töten.", spricht Millennium so normal, als sei nichts. Ich stutze und als ich wieder blinzel, ist er verschwunden. Wie zum Teufel!? Ich hatte ihn doch. "Hinter dir..", sagt Raphael und ohne einen Gedanken zu verschwenden hole ich aus und drehe mich dabei um. Er steht wirklich hinter mir und wird direkt von meinem Schlag getroffen. Ich spüre den Widerstand seiner Gesichtshaut, als der Kerl wieder verschwunden ist. "Verdammter...", flüstere ich genervt. "Ok passt auf. Als Zeichen meines guten Willens..", sagt Millennium gespielt theatralisch und erscheint wie aus dem Nichts vor mir. Seine Augen stechen in die Meinen und fast sofort beginnt meine Umgebung zu verschwimmen. Mein Kopf beginnt so heftig zu schmerzen, dass ich das Gefühl habe, wahnsinnig zu werden, danach umgibt mich Dunkelheit... Kapitel 2: Alles beim Alten Wache schweißgebadet auf. Liege irgendwo auf dem Boden. Etwas tropft auf mein Gesicht. Riecht metallisch. Mit Schmerzen im Körper rappel ich mich schwerfällig auf. Es dauert einen Moment, bis ich etwas realisiere. Kann mich bewegen! Meinen eigenen Körper. Betrachte meine Hände und beginne breit zu grinsen. Bin endlich wieder draußen. "Genau Raphael. Wir wurden wieder getauscht.", sagt Lars in meinen Kopf. Nicke kurz. Alles wieder beim Alten. Doch dieser Raum. Wo bin ich hier? Schaue mich verwirrt um. Wieder tropft etwas metallisch riechendes auf mich. Mein Blick wandert nach oben. Erschrecke mich heftig. Da hängt der alte Mann, den Lars gefunden hat. Sein Bauch wurde aufgeschnitten. Der Blutgeruch beflügelt mich. Lache kurz auf. Schritte von außen. Klingen hektisch. Die Tür in diesen leeren Raum wird aufgerissen. Eine rothaarige, dünne Frau mit blauen Augen steht vor mir. Das ist doch die, die Lars die Informationen gegeben hat. Kann es sein, dass...? "Lars? Nein.. Deine Augen leuchten und sind verschiedenfarbig.. Sleepless.. Was zum Teufel tust du hier!?", spricht die Informantin. Vergo hat zu Lars gesagt, dass niemand weiß, wo sie sich aufhält und sie selbst zu einem kommt. Er hat sich wohl geirrt. Dass sie nicht weiß, wie ich herkomme und Millennium unbedingt ihren Tod will, lässt nur einen Schluss zu. Er hat mich hergebracht. Kleine Ratte... Wenn er kein Sklave Slendermans wäre, würde ich ihn glatt als Kollegen akzeptieren. Greife in meine Hosentasche. Kurzer Schmerz. Habe mich an meinem Skalpell geschnitten. Es ist also doch noch da. Ein Gefühl der Sicherheit überkommt mich. Blicke auf die durchaus attraktive Frau. Er hat seinen Teil eingehalten, also... "Das ist irrelevant. Das was jetzt kommt ist nichts persönliches.", sage ich mit kalter Stimme und gehe langsam auf die immer panischer blickende Frau zu. "Nein, Raphael! Lass es. Töte sie nicht! Wir brauchen sie noch.", will mich mein anderes Ich abhalten. Halt dein gottverdammtes Maul. Jetzt habe ich wieder die Kontrolle. Werde das tun, was ich will! Hole das Skalpell aus der Hosentasche heraus. Sie ergreift die Flucht. Vergiss es. Werfe zielgenau meine dünne Klinge. Treffer. Das Skalpell steckt in ihrer Wade. Sie fällt zu Boden. Sie wird noch locker weiterlaufen können. Der Schockmoment reicht aus. Schnelle auf sie zu. Ziehe sie an ihren Haaren hoch. Sie schreit. Ich genieße. Es fühlt sich so gut an, wieder selbst handeln zu können. Ziehe das Skalpell aus der Wade der Informantin Weitere Schritte. Drei breitgebaute Kerle stürmen das Zimmer. Umzingeln mich wütend schnaubend. Lache laut auf. "Gleich bin ich für euch da. Doch zuerst.", sage ich kalt und setze das Skalpell am Hals der Rothaarigen an. Ein Ruck. Ziehe das Skalpell durch. Sie beginnt laut zu röcheln. Die Kerle stürmen auf mich zu. Jetzt wird's lustig. Werfe die sterbende Frau auf einen der drei, der sie erschrocken auffängt. Der zweite dreht sich reflexartig zu dem Ersten und der Frau. Sehr gut. Gibt mir Zeit, um mich um den Dritten zu kümmern. Sie sind alle gesichtslos für mich. "Rechts-Links Kombination.", warnt Lars. Alles wie gewohnt. Schaffe es mit Leichtigkeit den Schlägen auszuweichen. Zwei Schläge gegen die Kehle des Dritten. Er ringt nach Luft. Tritt gegen seine Brustgegend. Treffe seinen Solarplexus. Er sackt zusammen. "Vorsicht. Mehrere Schläge von hinten. Geh ein paar Schritte vorwärts.", instruiert mich Lars. Tue, wie mir geheißen. Überraschtes Keuchen hinter mir. Gefolgt von einem Geräusch von zu Boden fallenden Körpern. Drehe mich um. Die Beiden sind gestolpert. Liegen auf dem Boden. Lache sie schallend aus. Steche dem Zweiten das Skalpell in seine Augen. Hat sich bisher immer als effektiv erwiesen. Genau wie dieses Mal. Er schreit ohrenbetäubend. Der Erste versucht sich aufzurappeln. Mein Tritt in sein Gesicht verhindert das. Er liegt. Knie über ihm. Schneide ihm die Kehle auf. "Hat mich gefreut. Doch selbst ein Haufen Gorillas verblasst im Angesicht eines Leitwolfes.", sage ich spöttisch, steige über die Leichen und verlasse befriedigt dieses Haus. Hatte fast vergessen, wie erfüllend es ist zu morden. Als ich in den kühlen, regnerischen Herbsttag hinausgehe, spüre ich einen kalten Blick, der mich zu beobachten scheint. Habe meinen Teil ebenfalls eingehalten, Millennium. Wenn wir uns wiedersehen...wirst du sterben. Epilog: Sichtwechsel "W-Warum hast du ihn wieder get-tauscht?", fragt Toby kühl. Seine orangene Brille ist direkt auf mich gerichtet. Ich lehne an einem Baum. Bohrende Blicke auch von Clockwork und ein paar anderen Proxys. Man hat es wohl nicht leicht, als Neuling. Ich kann mich eines schweren Seufzers nicht verwehren. "Weil er keine Gefahr für uns darstellt. Jedenfalls für den Meister und mich nicht. Nur ihr seid ihm unterlegen..", verspotte ich meine Kollegen. Knirschende Zähne. Sie sind Raubtiere. Obwohl ich nicht besser bin. Wir sind die blutdurchtränkte Klinge des Slenderman. "Millennium. Du weißt, dass der Meister das nicht billigen wird.", sagt Clockwork mit einem grausamen Unterton. Mein Seitenblick durchdringt ihren schwachen Geist. Mein drittes Auge schaut in das, was einst die Seele dieser Teufel gewesen ist. "Das zu entscheiden, obliegt nicht bei euch. Darum entschuldigt, wenn mich euer Gerede einen Scheiß interessiert.", erwidere ich gelassen und wende mich zum Gehen. Aufgeregtes Getuschel. "W-Wo willst d-du hin!?", ruft Ticcy Toby wütend. Hebe meine Hand zum Abschied und gehe davon. "Das hat euch einen Dreck zu interessieren. Ich habe meine Anweisungen, also kümmert euch um eure Angelegenheiten. Oder besser noch: trainiert, bevor Sleepless euch den Rest gibt. Er wird uns jagen. Und ihn zu unterschätzen wird euer Untergang sein...", sage ich zum Abschied und verschwinde vor ihren Angesichtern. Auf einem Dach der naheliegenden Stadt, beobachte ich den jungen Mann mit den verschiedenfarbigen Augen. Der Regen prasselt ungnädig auf mich ein. Sleepless verlässt das Haus, indem ich ihn abgelegt habe. Mein drittes Auge auf meiner Robe durchdringt seine Gedanken. " Habe meinen Teil ebenfalls eingehalten, Millennium. Wenn wir uns wiedersehen...wirst du sterben.", sagt er in Gedanken. Amüsiert verschränke ich meine Arme. Das wird interessant werden. Ich werde auf dich warten. Eines Tages wirst du mich finden. Und wenn es soweit ist, wird der Bessere von uns leben. Bis dahin, werde ich dich im Auge behalten....mein Bruder.... Fortsetzung Folgt.. Lord Maverik Sleepless Übersicht Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Slenderman Kategorie:Mittellang